Episode 8772 (13th November 2015)
Plot Tracy finds the Barlow's Buys joint account has been cleaned out and assumes Tony is behind it. Johnny is introduced to Sally. He tells Carla he can't work with Sally as her voice goes right through him and suggests demoting her to the sewing room. Carla allows it as long as he tells Sally himself. Tony admits he took the money to reclaim his share and tells Tracy she's lucky he didn't take £2,000 for the stock as well. Leanne tries to get hold of Peter to discuss Simon's behaviour. Johnny delivers the news to Sally, at first blaming Carla and Aidan but upon interrogation admitting it's because of her voice grating on him. Sally threatens to take them to an industrial tribunal. Amy wants money for an outfit for her violin exam and suggests asking Tony. Tracy is stunned when Amy tells her that she saw Tony and Liz snogging. Simon confides in Eva that he hardly saw Peter because of work and Peter's new girlfriend Sharon. Tracy passes the news onto Michelle, who is equally disapproving. They confront Liz and catch her and Tony in a clinch. Eva tells Leanne that Simon was left to his own devices for eight weeks. Leanne is furious at Peter. Liz defends her reconciliation with Tony, saying he's changed. Michelle calls her a fool. At Carla's suggestion, Johnny flatters Sally by telling her she's the best machinist in Underworld history and they need her to raise their output. Sally is placated when he offers her the position of supervisor, becoming the management's eyes and ears in the sewing room. Simon is annoyed that Eva has told Leanne about what happened in Portsmouth. Liz tells Tony their relationship won't work without Steve's approval, and suggests giving up his share of the Rovers to shut him up. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction Notes *This was the only episode shown on this date to allow for coverage of international football. Transmission took place at 7.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is stunned to discover Tony has emptied the joint business account; Michelle cannot believe Liz has decided to give her cheating ex another chance; Eva bonds with Simon during a shopping trip; and Johnny takes an instant dislike to Sally’s voice, so plans to demote her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,510,000 viewers (24th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns